Just as I predicted!
by gemini in tauro
Summary: No había ninguna duda. A partir de aquél momento, aquellas palabras dichas por su hermano mayor, se transformaron en su frase predilecta y favorita.


**_Disclaimer: Big Heroes ni sus personajes me pertenecen, desgraciadamente mi nombre no es Steven T. Seagle ni soy Marvel Comics. Sólo me pertenece esta historia y... um, supongo que nada más._**

 ** _Wow! Pensar que sólo he leído el primer tomo del manga (así es, el manga de BH6 hecho por Haruki Ueni... Bleh~ ¿tendré que cambiar el disclaimer?) y ya tengo ganas de escribir algo de ellos._**

 ** _Igual, como siempre, la culpa de mi hermana._**

* * *

 ** _Just as I predicted!_**

Tadashi esperó un momento para poder darle los toques finales a su invento. Si lo hacía todo a la vez, era probable que la maquina se sobrecalentara y de ser así, tendría que iniciar todo de cero. Ya que toda la información y los códigos se encontraban dentro de la máquina.

En su cama, se encontraba Hiro, hace ya poco más de tres horas, se supone que debía de encontrarse durmiendo. Lastimosamente para el hermano mayor, pocas veces sus experimentos no levantaban al pelinegro menor.

Y es quizá por eso, que un rato después, la curiosidad de Hiro le obligó a levantarse de su cama, caminar con pasitos de cachorro, con sus manos tocando el frío suelo y sus pies arrastrando el pijama, ensuciándolo. A pesar de que el suelo era un área limpia, Hiro siempre hacía de las suyas para ensuciar sus ropas de pequeño.

Y, lentamente, fue llegando al laboratorio de Tadashi. Ahí dentro, se encontraba el otro almacenando códigos en su computadora, conectada a alguna clase de súper máquina tapada por una sábana de color blanco opaco. Sus dedos volaban por las teclas, llegando a los lugares exactos sin necesidad de que viese sus propias manos para asegurarse de no presionar nada equivocado. No era necesario. Con toda su experiencia con la tecnología y las lecciones de typpeo* —ofrecidas por Hiro, por cierto— tomadas, era como un capitán de alguna clase de barco dirigiendo un timón y ofreciéndoselo al mar a la deriva. Sabiendo que no podía estar correcto después de tanto observar la brújula.

El pequeño Hiro, se encontraba entre sorprendido por lo hábil que se había vuelto su hermano con el teclado, y curioso por saber qué cosa estaría construyendo Tadashi en aquella ocasión.

 _«_ _Seguramente será algo impresionante_ _»_ Dijo una parte de su inconsciente. La otra decía que sería algo simplemente por el hecho de aprobar la preparatoria y entrar a aquella universidad que tanto quería. De igual manera, en ambas ocasiones se sentiría orgulloso de él.

Se acercó a su hermano. Ahora, caminando como cualquier ser humano normal mayor de once años —refiriéndose también a él— lo haría. Minutos después de que su respiración apaciguada y casi inmóvil apareciese en la instancia, Tadashi aguzó los oídos lo suficientemente bien como para escuchar aquél sonidito casi silencioso, sabiendo que se trataba de su hermano. Sonrió.

— ¿Hiro? —Preguntó, sabiéndose descubierto, simulando que no se encontraba haciendo nada de extraña procedencia. Y preguntando el nombre del hermano menor por nada más que cordialidad y saludo— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Escuché el teclado y quise saber qué tanto hacías aquí.

Tadashi le dio una segunda ojeada a la sábana cubierta, después observó a su hermano. Lo creía lo suficientemente maduro como para guardarle el secreto a la tía Cass.

—Ven.

El menor asintió. Su hermano, caminó en dirección a la enorme máquina y descubrió la sábana. Era un contenedor de vidrio, y dentro de éste, se encontraba una pequeña máquina. Una pantalla con varios botones alrededor de ella.

— ¿Qué es? —Preguntó el menor de los Hamada extrañado.

—Es un aparato que ayudará a la tía Cass con los quehaceres de la casa. Además de eso, lo estoy programando para poder utilizarlo de comunicación. Espero inventar un par para nosotros también y de esa forma utilizarlos como reemplazos de los teléfonos celulares.

— ¿Y ya casi lo terminas? —Inquirió impresionado.

—Por supuesto. —Se jactó Tadashi, se acercó a su computadora— Sólo me falta presionar _Enter_ y….

No necesitó decir nada más. Al instante la pantalla del invento de su hermano mayor se encendió.

— ¡Ja ja ja! —Comenzó a reírse el mayor. Una enorme sonrisa en su boca—. ¡Justo como lo predije!

No había ninguna duda.

La sonrisa de Tadashi era perfecta. Sus labios se contraían a la perfección. Su espalda se erguía lo suficiente como para parecer verdadera.

Sus labios se veían en movimiento. Su diafragma se contraía y expandía.

Y también, a partir de aquél momento, aquellas palabras dichas por su hermano mayor, se transformaron en su frase predilecta y favorita.

* * *

 _ **Typpeo: Palabra en Spanglish que viene del inglés Typping, lo cual quiere decir Mecanografía. **_


End file.
